Pushing Buttons 7
by datguy202
Summary: The Return of His Deadly Cum
1. Chapter 1

Pushing Buttons 7

The Return of His Deadly Cum

It was dark, Luigi was panting. Mario was fucking Luigi is the ass and hard. He thrusts into Luigi's ass and Luigi screams for more. Mario's big fat cock was going in and out of Luigi's small asshole. Mario keeps fucking his little brother as Luigi moans and screams. Then, right before Mario cums, Mario yells the phrase,

"Let me push your buttons!"

Mario cums into Luigi's tight asshole. Luigi feels his big brother hot and spicy cum fill his body. Then they all die of Mario cum.

But Luigi jumps up and hits his head on something metal. He woken up from a dream, as Mario has been missing for over 12 years. Luigi misses the sex him and his brother had. So, Luigi decided not to wait for his brother to return no more, He sets out to go find him. He climbs out of the pipe that he and Mario first fucked, it is about sunrise. He begins his journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi walks for miles and miles till he finds princess peach.

"Princess, oh princess!" Luigi calls out. Peach turns around to see Luigi running towards her. When Luigi comes close enough, she grabs Luigi hard they start making out. Luigi doesn't question it or push back, he accepts it. They start making out and Luigi bends Peach over. He unbuttons his overalls and whips his big fat dick out.

Peach prepares for the fucking she is going to receive. Luigi rips off her dress and puts his cock inside her asshole. He thrusts back and forth, Peach moaning and screaming.

"More, Luigi, MORE!" shouts Peach as she's being fucking in the ass. They fuck for a good 10 minutes till he takes his dick out and spins Peach around. Peach grabs Luigi's meat and begins giving him a Blow Job. As she gives him head, Luigi is having an orgasm. After 5 minutes of Peach blowing Luigi, Luigi shouts,

"I'm gonna CUM!"

Peach takes Luigi's dick out of her mouth and Luigi cums all over her face. After the sex, Peach wipes off her face and asks

"So why did you really come here? We already fucked earlier last night, the night before that, and the night before that."

"I am searching for Mario, do you have any idea where he might be?" Luigi tells Peach

"Well, there is one place. There's this giant ass fucking mountain he used to go to. If he's anywhere, he's there. I would go there to see Mario and his fat cock again but I don't want to go alone," says Peach.

"I shall go with you," Luigi said. They walk toward the mountain with the help of some map peach had in her tits. They reach the mountain and they start climbing it. They are eager for the sex to come.


	3. Chapter 3

They reach the top of the mountain after several blow job and sex stops along the way. Luigi sees his brother standing in front of them.

"Why are you here?" Mario asks.

"We want to feel your love once more," says Luigi. Mario walks up to Luigi and they start making out. They go all in. Luigi has been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Peach then joins in as the three make out at the exact same time.

They start stripping each other's clothes while making out and soon they'll start fucking. Mario bends over Luigi and puts his big fat cock into Luigi ass once again after 12 long and hard years. Luigi is over Peach as he puts his dick into Peach. The three soon starts fucking hard where the whole mountain is shaking. Mario is fucking Luigi as Luigi is fucking peach.

Luigi realizes he has one more article over clothing on, his overalls. He starts to unbutton them till Mario stops him and says,

"No, let me push your buttons."

Mario rips off his clothing and they fuck for a good half hour, all sweet love. Mario is about to cum, but before he does, he shouts out,

"HERE WE GO!"

Mario cums in Luigi's ass and the amount of cum is so over whelming and so much that it fills Luigi's entire body. Mario's cum flows to the body and out of Luigi's dick and into Peach. The hot and spicy Italian plumber's cum soon takes the lives of everyone on the mountain. And they all die of Mario cum

fin


End file.
